The Mercenary and the Perfect Soldier
by Youkai Meian
Summary: The Perfect Soldier meets a mercenary and finds himself questioning what it means to be a “perfect soldier.” No real pairings and if there are non-yaoi.
1. The Way To Atonement

The Mercenary and the Perfect Soldier  
  
A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing, but you already knew that.  
  
Summary: The Perfect Soldier meets a mercenary and finds himself questioning what it means to be a "perfect soldier." No real pairings and if there are non-yaoi.  
  
PG-13 Angst/Drama  
  
Chapter One: The Way to Marseilles is the Way To Atonement  
  
'The assassination of Noventa went horribly right...that was the mission and it succeeded. So then, why did it fail? If what Dr. J sent me is in fact the truth, then Noventa and the others aboard that craft were...pacifists...'  
  
"In the end it couldn't be helped. It's hard to find the truth in all the lies that both the Alliance and this new enemy tell." Trowa offered. 'Even with all that's happened recently, it's still on his mind.'  
  
'Its true enough, but it does not change the fact that a man trying to atone was killed. Demilitarization was a step forward to peace...but now...' Heero thought. 'What could happen now that OZ is about to take center stage?'  
  
Trowa felt sorry for the man... 'It was a mistake to just trust the given information. We all should have double checked.' "Let's go, Heero. I have to get ready for my final performance and there are still some things to take care of."  
  
With that, the pair retreated to the inner sanctity of their place of residence, the Wolfgang Von Slafander Circus. Tonight, chaos was sure to be at hand when OZ would show up at the circus. Only to see Gundam Heavy Arms...  
  
(Third Person, The Next Day)  
  
"So, what will you do now?" Trowa said in an attempt to break a rather uncomfortable silence in the eerily quiet room, aside from the noise of Heero typing away on the keyboard. Heero was hacking into a database, searching for Sylvia Noventa.  
  
"Noventa...we could go to Noventa's granddaughter." Heero said after a moment of typing.  
  
"..." Trowa was at a loss for words. Everything he was going to say died before it reached his lips. 'I see, Heero wishes to atone.'  
  
Trowa waited a few minutes before the question had to be asked. "Have you found it?" Trowa asked.  
  
Silence reigned again, making Trowa look at the near perfect soldier. "Marseilles." He finally answered.  
  
"Ok then." Trowa said. "Let's go."  
  
Trowa watched the other boy again, waiting for any response or reaction to occur. But, as per usual, there was nothing but coldness radiating from him. After a moment the boy finally trudged out of the door making his way to the exit of the building. 


	2. Forgiveness is Not Enough Pt 1

The Mercenary and the Perfect Soldier  
  
A/N: I can't follow the storyline of Gundam Wing as much as I want to, but please forgive me on that. I would like to, but it's kinda impossible. Also, there's more to the story than just Heero, I'll try to include the other Gundam pilots too. And I'll also try to give you a hint to the passage of time.  
  
Chapter Two: Forgiveness is Not Enough Pt.1  
  
(Third Person, Marseilles Graveyard)  
  
"Miss Sylvia," A soldier called as softly as possible, yet still trying to contain some authority. "We should leave soon. It is far too dangerous to be out. You never know when OZ will..."  
  
The young woman turned to the soldier, acknowledging his words. But her eyes, they held an obvious sadness and grief in them that made the soldier want to turn and retreat. But his face stayed a gentle sort of stern.  
  
"I know, Commander Seize," Sylvia Noventa said. "But could we just stay a little while longer? I..." She turned to face her grandfather's grave.  
  
Sylvia couldn't say anymore. She was far to grief stricken to finish. 'Grandfather... I wish you were here.'  
  
Seize empathized with the girl, losing her grandfather like that to colony rebels. He to knew the price of war quite well, in fact all to well. He turned away from the girl, almost falling over in his own grief. 'Christian...' He thought of his own long dead, older brother.  
  
"Commander!" Another soldier came running up to him quickly. "Sir? ...OZ! OZ is approaching! They've got ten Aries ready to attack!"  
  
"Huh? What!" Commander Seize said, stunned. "Miss Sylvia, you must go, NOW!"  
  
The two soldiers ran off leaving Sylvia behind. For a moment, the girl stood there and looked at her grandfather's grave. "Grandfather, if you're listening, please help us in these most trying of times."  
  
With that the girl took off, fleeing in the direction of her home.  
  
(Third Person, Battle of Marseilles)  
  
"Dammit! This is hopeless!" A soldier, in a weaker Leo mobile suit, said.  
  
"Still, we have to defend this place." Seize said. He, himself, had to admit that the situation was bleak at best. Even with the experience factor, the Federation was no match for the well-trained soldiers of OZ.  
  
"We must fight for our lively hood. We have to give it our all." Another soldier chimed in. Seize looked warily at its occupant. It was a mercenary that they'd hired to help fight off OZ. Her name was Reiki Sevunti and she seemed decent enough. But no one quite trusted her.  
  
With that, eight Leo mobile suits and two Aires aligned themselves in formation, preparing to stand against the superior strength of the enemy Aries mobile suits. 'I hope we can hold out.' Thought Seize as the first shot was fired. 'We're about to find out.'  
  
(Third Person, Back With Sylvia)  
  
Without care or concern, Sylvia ran through the streets of Marseilles, her hair flailing behind her wildly. Though, truly there was no need to really look out for cars coming and going, there were none, so to speak. The city always looked dead when there was a battle coming up.  
  
Perhaps this why, she felt and looked so shocked when a car nearly hit her. It had stopped just in time and she nearly let out a sigh of relief as she spied the driver. He looked as though he was furious, there was a cold glare fixed on his face, almost. His unruly brown hair made him seem subtlety ferocious.  
  
"Get in." He ordered.  
  
(Third Person, Battle of Marseilles)  
  
"The enemy is far too strong to handle in the Leos. Fall back, FALLBACK!" Commander Seize yelled at his men.  
  
Everyone knew they were fighting a losing battle, but it was necessary to fight. 'There are only seven Aries left and only about six- no... Make that five Leo mobile suits left and only one Aries mobile suit for us.' Seize thought. 'We need a plan.'  
  
"Sir! I am gonna call for more back up." Someone shouted.  
  
"Don't bother. It's just a waste of time anyway! Hey, watch out!" A soldier just to the left of Seize shouted. Seize roused himself from his thoughts and blackly stared down the one of four missiles aimed for him.  
  
For a minute, Seize couldn't react. He felt himself get pushed out of the line of fire by the soldier to the left. "Dammit! The system is frozen! I bailin' out." He heard Reiki exclaim. For a second it looked as if she was going to escape from the battle. But she stopped indefinitely.  
  
"What the Hell is this?" He heard her ask some of troops. He looked at the Gundam that was in plain view of his mobile suit now.  
  
"Sir, it's a Gundam! It's Zero-Three, I think!" Shouted Reiki. Even though OZ had not faltered in the battle, it seemed as though they did. The sounds of the battle still raged on, but it seemed so farway now.  
  
"Where the Hell is it's pilot!" Someone else shouted.  
  
"Who cares! But if Oz gets their hands on it..." Seize answered.  
  
"That's it, we're staying to fight OZ. At the least, we need to stall until it's pilot gets back." Said Reiki. "I am gonna see if I can't get the system to unfreeze." Everyone silently agreed with this plan of attack. Or rather defense.  
  
A/N: Seize is French for 16. Reiki is Japanese for aura. And Sevunti-n is also Japanese for 17.  
  
Why name a character Aura Seventeen? I don't know but it sounds cool. It really does you know. And yes, I fully intend to play into the Name Game that Gundam Wing did. 


	3. Forgiveness is Not Enough Pt 2

The Mercenary and the Perfect Soldier  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you like it. I'd also like to say that I will eventually change POVs but not anytime soon. Also, I update pretty much sporadically, but I'll try my best not to keep you waiting.  
  
Chapter Three: Forgiveness is Not Enough Pt. 2  
  
(Third Person POV, Battle of Marseilles)  
  
"Sir! It worked, I got the system to unfreeze!" Reiki yelled after five minutes of tampering with the control system. There had been one too many close calls for the mercenary's liking and when the ability for movement with the Aries was possible, she had to contain the joy she felt.  
  
She started to pilot the aerial weapon, barely managing to get out of the way of a wayward rocket, which managed to give the suit a nasty scratch. She hovered for a few minutes as she awaited her orders from the commander.  
  
"Good work," Seize praised her. "Now we need suppressing fire on the enemy. There aren't enough of us left to go on the offensive! Surround the Gundam and protect it at all cost!"  
  
With the order given, the soldiers did as told. An imperfect semi circle soon formed around the empty mobile suit.  
  
(Third Person POV, Sylvia and Heero)  
  
"Where do you want me to take you, Sylvia Noventa?" Asked Heero. Sylvia looked at him for a second. The boy turned to look at her, giving her a questioning look.  
  
"We- I want to go home." She said after a minute. Even though he seemed nice, the cold look in the boy's eyes unnerved her quite a bit. The boy nodded and increased the speed of the vehicle.  
  
"Wait, you don't even know where it is...do you?" Asked the stunned girl as the boy made a beeline to her family manor.  
  
(Third Person POV, Battle of Marseilles)  
  
"This is hopeless! There's no way we can win...we're all gonna die!"  
  
"We're only supposed to protect the Gundam now..." Said a defeated Seize.  
  
"To Hell with that," Said the same soldier. "Hey OZ! I am on your side now. I'll take out the Commander for you as proof!"  
  
"WHAT!" Said Seize. "You son of a bitch!"  
  
"Coward!" Said Reiki and a couple of other loyal Federation soldiers. The traitor attempted to shoot down Seize, only to go up in a flaming ball of death...shot down by the Gundam!  
  
"When did he get here!" Seize and Reiki asked at the same time. The two looked as the impressive piece of weaponry lurched up to its full height and fired at the opposing OZ mobile suits. Within minutes, the last of the five Aries mobile suits were destroyed.  
  
"Thank you," Trowa said coolly. "For protecting the Gundam while I was away."  
  
The Federation soldiers stared, awestruck, as the Gundam took off.  
  
"...You're very welcome." They all answered to no one in particular.  
  
"Humph, thanks for savin' our collective asses." Reiki added as an afterthought. "Well my work is done here. We had an agreement, $300,000."  
  
"Huh, right. $300,000. as promised..." Said Seize. 'How can she ask for money so callously and so soon after a battle. Mercenaries, they're all alike. They only care about money and sell themselves to the highest bidder without concern for anything... I thought you were different Reiki.'  
  
"Hm? What was that?" Reiki asked indignantly. "Look, I'm in no mood to deal with another one of those 'high and mighty' speeches about morals. Just pay me, I know I am breaking our contract though."  
  
"What?" Questioned Seize stunned.  
  
"I am gonna follow that Gundam pilot. I see a lot of money coming my way..." Reiki answered quickly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, but I am taking out $50,000. The contract was for five months and you've only been here for three." He stated, suddenly in a foul mood.  
  
"Whatever, just pay me."  
  
(Third Person, Later On That Day at Noventa Manor)  
  
"So, you see, it was I who shot down your grandfather's shuttlecraft." Heero admitted, keeping his eyes on the floor directly in front of him.  
  
He heard the girl give out a cry of complete and utter anguish. "Wh-What?" Sylvia asked him, stuttering over the word. "You...but why? Why did you shoot down my grandfather's shuttle?"  
  
In place of the grief and anguish, only rage and hatred could be detected. Sylvia stood there; she looked like an annoyed cat about to take its anger out on a defenseless mouse. Trowa looked on at the scene as if he were disconnected from the world, completely. Seize, again, had taken on a look of empathy for Sylvia, but this time it had a mixture of rage in it.  
  
"You... General Noventa was just starting to demilitarize the Alliance! If he was still here, there's a strong possibility the war would be over now and the Colonies would have their independence! You fool!" He said harshly.  
  
"We received inaccurate information saying that the shuttle was carrying top OZ officials. However, once the mission was completed, we found out that the shuttle was actually carrying top Federation officials. That is why, I've come to offer you my life." Heero answered solemnly, ignoring Seize's earlier comment.  
  
The reaction was instantaneous. Everyone, even Trowa, was shocked by the revelation. He took out the gun he had hidden on himself and offered it to the shocked girl.  
  
'Surely, he can't be serious...' Thought Seize. He looked at Heero, then to Trowa, and finally at Sylvia. 'Damn...'  
  
'I understand now. He can never do anything to atone for killing Noventa, so he's putting his life in the hands of Noventa's loved ones.' Trowa thought. 'I can't understand though. The action is valiant, yet cowardly at the same time.'  
  
A slap resounded through the room.  
  
"How can you even think of something like that? Taking your life would be meaningless! It won't bring back my grandfather!" She yelled at Heero, before storming out of the room.  
  
Silence ensued for a few moments.  
  
"Marshal Noventa had a wife. She lives in Sicily..." Seize said after a few moments. "I think it would be best if you told her what you told Miss Sylvia..."  
  
Neither pilot replied as they filed out of the lavishly decorated room.  
  
Shortly after, another person entered the room. Seize turned his full attention to Reiki, surprised to see her.  
  
"Reiki, I thought you were gone." Said Seize.  
  
"Well," Reiki started. "That's what you get for thinking."  
  
Seize rolled his eyes in annoyance, as Reiki continued. "So, they're going to see Marshal Noventa's wife."  
  
Even though it was a statement, Seize interpreted it as a question, nodding his head. Reiki turned to exit, pausing for a moment.  
  
"Hey, do me a favor. Take care of yourself and be strong. Until then..." She said, walking out into the hallway. 


	4. The Challenge Has Been Issued

The Mercenary and the Perfect Soldier  
  
A/N: As I said before, I am trying to stay with the original storyline of G- Wing, but at times it's impossible. So, please bear with me. Also, I edited the first three chapters for more clarity. And I'll be using Relena as little as possible, she's completely loathsome to me.  
  
Chapter Four: The Challenge Has Been Issued  
  
"Seize said that Mrs. Noventa lived in Sicily correct?" Asked Trowa. "Perhaps she has moved or is out of town." He said as he and Heero walked near aimlessly through the small city of Piccolo.  
  
Heero offered no response to his companion. Trowa looked at Heero who seemed to be interested in what was behind them, he then saw what had Heero so interested in. 'That car...it's been following us.' He thought.  
  
"Pick up the pace and at about seven blocks make a left and we'll be in the abandoned area of the Warehouse District." Said Heero. Trowa made no reply and did as instructed. The car that had been tailing them did the same.  
  
(Third Person P.O.V., Mrs. Noventa's Manor)  
  
"Oh, Reiki, it's so good to see you again. How have things been going?" Asked Mrs. Noventa upon seeing the esteemed mercenary. Reiki looked fondly at the old woman, whom she'd met just recently. It felt like she'd known Mrs. Noventa all her life.  
  
Mrs. Noventa studied the young mercenary. The girl had short dark maroon hair, that barely touched her caramel shoulders. A plain, black trench coat obscured a great deal of her blood red shirt. And black jeans with black boots finished her outfit. The thing that stood out must about the girl was the crystal cross that hung around her neck.  
  
"Mrs. Noventa, it's very good to see you! I am fine, thanks... How are you? ...I am very sorry about General Marshal Noventa."  
  
The older woman sighed audibly. Anyone could tell that though sadden by the tragedy, Mrs. Noventa was strong enough to cope with it and survive. "Dear, I am willing to admit that it's been hard, but I will be fine. So, please, don't worry about me." She answered after a moment.  
  
A comfortable silence engulfed the two, as Reiki patiently waited for Mrs. Noventa to fully recover from the question. After a moment, the general's wife seemed to be at peace with herself for the first time since his death.  
  
"Child, if you don't mind my asking, what is it that brings you here?" She asked finally.  
  
"No, I don't. I was wondering if anyone has come to see you? Actually, two young men. I do believe that both are Gundam pilots. One is Heero Yuy and the other is Trowa Barton." Reiki asked.  
  
"A Gundam pilot...? But why? What would a Gundam pilot want with me?" Asked Mrs. Noventa more to herself than Reiki.  
  
'Hm, it's not really my place to tell her, but they must not be able to find her. Geez, they were only like a day ahead of me and this city isn't that big. It's pathetic really.' Thought Reiki.  
  
"I don't know if this is really my place to tell you," Began Reiki. "But one of the young men that was planning on visiting is the pilot that shot down General Noventa's shuttle. It would seem that OZ manipulated the pilots into killing all the top Federation officials, by putting out false information. He was visiting to tell you that I think, and to offer you his life."  
  
"They- Marshal... It was a mistake?" Asked a dumbfounded Mrs. Noventa.  
  
"Yes." Answered Reiki. "I don't know why they're not here. But that was their intention. They also approached your granddaughter, Sylvia, with this apology. He put his life up as penance, but she rejected him and that's why they wanted to see you."  
  
"Which one? Which one of them did it? Please, tell me." Said Mrs. Noventa after a short pause. Reiki didn't even know how to react to the tone of her voice. It was...indescribable.  
  
Reiki nodded and responded curtly. "It was Heero."  
  
For a moment neither woman attempted to say anything, or make noise of any kind. Reiki watched and waited for Mrs. Noventa's reaction. She was expecting grief and rage and sorrow... Even hatred. But nothing like this.  
  
In place of the negative emotions, aside from sadness, was comfort. A small smile, though sad, played on the withered face of Mrs. Noventa. Tears streamed down her face, as Mrs. Noventa silently wept. She was truly moved by Heero's actions.  
  
"...Mrs. Noventa..." Started Reiki at a loss for words. Her hand went up to her face, as she too was beginning to tear up.  
  
"Reiki Sevunti? I have a job for you. I know it's not in your true job description, but I find myself in need of someone with your skills..."  
  
"Anything, and free of charge." Replied Reiki.  
  
"I want you to deliver this letter to Heero. He needs to know that it was a mistake, done in war, and that he is forgiven." Said Mrs. Noventa. Reiki nodded her head again. She watched as the general's wife began to write the letter wanted delivered.  
  
After five minutes, the letter was done and Mrs. Noventa handed it to Reiki. "I promise that I'll get this letter to Heero. You just take care of yourself Mrs. Noventa. Goodbye." Reiki said as she left.  
  
(Third Person, Heero and Trowa)  
  
"I think we lost them." Stated Trowa simply. He looked at Heero, as they stood in silence in the abandoned warehouse.  
  
"I beg to differ on that thought." A female voice echoed. The two prepared themselves for a fight as Lucrezia Noin walked in the abandoned building.  
  
"Please, calm yourselves. I didn't come here to fight. I came on behalf of Zechs Marquise. He says, 'Heero, we never got to finish our duel and I wish to challenge you again. If you accept, then my subordinate will take you to me." She said.  
  
The two teens looked at her for a moment, then at each other.  
  
(Third Person, Reiki)  
  
'How am I gonna find Heero? It was just dumb luck I even met the other one.' Reiki thought as she walked through the streets of Piccolo. She looked around at the market place, which at this point looked more like the bazaar's she saw in Egypt.  
  
'I could seek out OZ...but that'd take to long and I'll probably be killed before I even get the chance to give him this. Bloodthirsty bastards at OZ are always sending people out to die for nearly no reason at all.' She thought bitterly.  
  
"Hey, let's get some of those olives that man is selling over there!" A voice rang out catching her attention.  
  
Reiki looked over her shoulder to see two OZ soldiers in civilian clothes. Years of training had taught her to find a soldier in civilian clothes. It was easy; in general most were either abnormally spastic or eerily silent. 'What the Hell... OZ soldiers?' She thought. 'Isn't this place still in Federation hands?'  
  
"Not more of this olive crap? What is it with you and olives?" The other one groaned.  
  
The first one grew annoyed with his friend. "Olives are one of the best thing on this planet! Let's get some before we have to leave!"  
  
The first one turned his back on the other one to head over to the man who sold olives, when the other one grabbed him and whispered something his ear. The first one grunted and muttered something, to which the other guy responded by threatening to hit him.  
  
'Hm, wherever OZ goes, a Gundam and its pilot are sure to follow.' She thought as she started to tail the two. 'I'll just sneak around with OZ for a while and eventually, I'll see Heero.'  
  
A/N: Piccolo is the Italian word for small. It hasn't quite touched on angst yet, but it'll do so soon. Within the next two chapters, Heero and Reiki should be meeting up. 


	5. Surrender

The Mercenary and the Perfect Soldier  
  
A/N: If the investigator had a name, I don't remember it. He dies anyway, so it doesn't really matter.  
  
Chapter Five: Surrender  
  
(Reiki's P.O.V.)  
  
'How much longer is this gonna take?' Whined Reiki in her head. 'I've been like this for hours! My back hurts, my feet are killing me, I can't feel my legs...' She wriggled around in the large crate, careful not to make too much noise. She leaned up against one of the walls of the crate and looked at the time of her watch.  
  
It was just 11:55 a.m. 'The cargo ship is supposed to leave at noon... I'll wait fifteen more minutes and then I'll escape and find Heero. Hopefully it won't be in a mobile suit... This is gonna be a long, long fifteen minutes.'  
  
I let myself sigh, I was bored to tears. I fiddled around with my watch and the small and hidden video camera popped up. I began to focus on myself and got the tiny camcorder centered on my face. I pressed a small button on the side so I could record myself. I scowled and whispered softly, "Note to self, bring a book or something the next time I hide in a crate. And pain reliever, this is unbearable."  
  
I stopped recording and soon after I felt the crate being lifted. I looked at my watch and saw that only two minutes had passed. I sighed again.  
  
Soon, I reached my final destination, the cargo hold, after being mishandled by the OZ soldiers. I gathered from all the talking that the Romafeller Foundation was investigating Zechs. I am guessing it hand something to do with the "Gundam" Zechs destroyed.  
  
'I guess he must not have destroyed it. There's no other reason for Romafeller to investigate one of it's own top pilots. Guess that that's why everyone's on edge here, Aderton's one of the best, I hear.'  
  
(Aderton's [Investigator's] P.O.V.)  
  
"Has the cargo ship left the port yet?" questioned Aderton.  
  
"No, sir, it's still at the docks. It's due to leave at soon, sir." Replied an OZ soldier, who stood on the bridge of the investigator's ship.  
  
"I see. Put the Aries mobile suits on standby and we'll follow Noin's ship. If there's any sign of a Gundam or it's pilot, be prepared to destroy that ship." I demanded. The soldier nodded in agreement and then left the bridge. "Radio for reinforcements, would you?"  
  
'You've really done it this time Zechs, rebuilding the destroyed Gundam. But when I attack Noin, there will be full proof that you're doing something with that Gundam. It would seem that you've fallen out of the Foundation's good graces. That's okay though, cause once you're out, I am in...'  
  
(Several Hours Later, Zechs' P.O.V.)  
  
"How are the repairs coming along?" Asked Zechs as he looked at Zero-One. The mobile suit was almost ready to make its way to the battlefield again. 'Something I would greatly enjoy.'  
  
"Zechs, the repairs on Zero-One are almost done. But there are a few parts missing-" A nearby repairmen answered, suddenly being cut off.  
  
"Then take the necessary parts from the Tallgeese! I want this Gundam to be absolutely perfect! Understand?" He ordered loudly, so all the workers could hear him.  
  
(Noin's P.O.V.)  
  
"Lt. Noin, we've got something here on radar." Someone said over the intercom. "I think you should come to the bridge."  
  
"What? ...It must be Aderton! Dammit!" I cursed. I abandoned Heero and Trowa and went to the bridge, like I was asked. 'Why now? We were just about to get off this bucket of bolts.'  
  
Within a matter of minutes, I was at the bridge and looking at the radar. There were multiple targets. "So, it is Aderton."  
  
"Deploy all of the Aries mobile suits! Save one for me." I ordered. Without question, my orders were carried out and I went to get my own mobile suit. Within a matter of five minutes, the mobile suit resources of both cargo ships were hovering protectively around each ship.  
  
(Reiki's P.O.V.)  
  
The violent shaking of the ship confirmed my first thought as to what was going on. 'A battle... Here, now?' Another series of violent shaking and loud explosions answered my question.  
  
I groaned inwardly and outwardly. 'There's nothing worse than a battle a sea.' I thought. I snuck around carefully, or so I thought when I heard the worst clicking sound you ever want to hear from behind you.  
  
"Don't even blink." He said. I didn't blink, but I raised my hands as he nudged me with his gun. He led me to the bridge, which took quite a while to get to. The cargo hold was at the very bottom of the ship and the ship itself was built like a maze almost.  
  
Finally we reached the bridge. There was a battle raging between, what I assume were Aderton's men and ... "Noin..." As I heard a voice shout over the radio.  
  
I looked out of the glass windows on the bridge to see much of the fighting had calmed somewhat. Over the radio I heard an announcement for the surrender of the investigator. It was definitely Noin.  
  
(Noin's P.O.V.)  
  
"Investigator Aderton, most of your men have been destroyed. I'd appreciate your unconditional surrender." I said confidently. I waited impatiently for his response. I fully inspected him to surrender, but when he refused, I wasn't surprised really. Aderton was always a pigheaded prick, but this reached an entirely new level.  
  
But then I saw exactly why it was he was so confident and smug. It seemed from out of nowhere, Aries after Aries appeared. I don't think I'd ever seen so many mobile suits in my life.  
  
We all must have been in shock for at least a few minutes. Finally, I roused myself, and I decided to do the one thing I could do. "I-We surrender..."  
  
"I don't think so. Noin, you have helped facilitate Zechs' disobedience of direct orders from the Romafeller Foundation. You will be executed." He replied to me coldly. 


	6. Delivery

The Mercenary and the Perfect Soldier  
  
A/N: Thanks, but I am not worried about the number of reviews. Lots of people read stories and don't review. It's why I don't ask for R&R. I didn't realize that thing was on. Oh well. Also, Aderton is Italian for 18. Sorry, I forgot to put that in.  
  
Chapter Six: Delivery  
  
(Noin's P.O.V.)  
  
I fully expected to die right there, at the hands of one of Zechs' detractors, no less. But then a series of explosions were seen and heard, and I saw Zero-Two. I couldn't help but smile, after all, we were enemies and here he was saving me from another enemy.  
  
I sighed, knowing that the Gundam was fully capable of handling the rest of the soldiers, but I was still obligated to help. We finished both Aderton and his forces over the land and sea of Antarctica. But when Trowa was finished...  
  
Fighting can wreak havoc on adults, but a young man of fifteen...  
  
"Lt. Noin? We have a situation here." Announce someone over the radio.  
  
"What?" I asked surprised. "And just what kind of situation is it?"  
  
"Hi, Lucrezia! 'Member me?" Said an all too familiar voice, nearly singing.  
  
"You..." I groaned. 'Damn, why me?' I remembered all to well the last time we'd met. If you could call it that, I never physically saw her, but we did have a brief chat through our mobile suits.  
  
She'd been helping the Maganac Corp in the Middle East, or so we thought. It turned out that she'd been a saboteur for the Federation, seeing as how OZ had already wiped out most of their forces.  
  
When we caught up to her, she'd taken out several OZ bases and factories and Zero-Four and the Maganac Corp had capitalized on the opportunity to attack. The Middle East Division was reeling for months. And then the auction of information... What a fiasco.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Reiki said cheerfully.  
  
(Third Person P.O.V., An Hour Later)  
  
"And?" Noin questioned further. She studied the mercenary from across the table and the brig. It was the only place on the ship that could they could keep her in.  
  
"And what? I followed the Gundam pilots from Marseilles, then to Piccolo, and then on this cargo ship. I initially followed them for money; I figure any bits of information I pick up from the lapdogs could be sold to OZ. But in Sicily, they didn't show up at Mrs. Noventa when they were supposed to. But long story short, Mrs. Noventa sent me on a mission and I ran into your loser soldiers. Also, about the way you handle your supplies..." Reiki answered.  
  
"Okay, okay. Enough." Noin said waving her hands in submission. "What was the mission for anyway?"  
  
"To give Heero a letter." Reiki answered simply. "And no, you can not read it. It's between Heero and Mrs. Noventa."  
  
"I see," Noin replied. "Give it to me and I'll give it to Heero."  
  
"No way lady, Mrs. Noventa told me to give it Heero. Not to give it Noin, who then gives it to Heero." Said Reiki. "But...how are the cadet lapdogs of yours? You still teach, don't you?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Sevunti?" Asked Noin confused. "And don't call us lapdogs."  
  
"You know, aren't you an instructor at Lake Victoria? Come to think of it, heard that place got pretty torn up by Zero-Five." Said Reiki cheerfully. "And," She added. "You are lapdogs, following orders like that."  
  
"Like what!" Noin demanded indignantly. "We do as we're told, just like you I am sure."  
  
"Well, take Heero for example. He was given information and an order and he didn't even question them. And look at what happened to Marshal Noventa because of it. Even I question the information and orders given to me by my employer. 'Sides, the people I deal with, can't be trusted." Reiki explained.  
  
"YOU can't be trusted. We do to question orders! We question them all the time." Noin defended.  
  
"Yeah," Began Reiki. "I am sure you question orders. In that tiny brain of yours! Tell me something Noin, what happens when you question an order or chose not to follow it? You either get punished or court marshaled, right? Or is it far worse..."  
  
There was nothing said between the two. The pair looked into each other's eyes, neither one willing to look away and break the trance. "Tell me, Noin, that battle just now...what was it about?" Asked Reiki, with all the intensity she could muster.  
  
"What!"  
  
This time, Reiki felt herself grow angry and then demanded, "The battle that just occurred a few minutes ago. What was it about?"  
  
Noin scowled. "It's none of your business what is was about!"  
  
"Let me guess, Colonel Marquise did something Romafeller didn't like? Didn't he? He went against orders of some kind. That's the only explanation for Aderton's presence." Reiki hissed at Noin.  
  
Before Noin could respond, she was interrupted by the intercom. "Lt. Noin? The vehicles are ready for transport. We just need your signal."  
  
The room was silent for a moment. "Look as much as you want to discuss the ethics of war with me, don't you have something to do...lapdog?" Scorned Reiki.  
  
"Lapdog? And what of you? What do you make of yourself? ...Mercenaries, they're all the same. Nothin' but greedy, cowardly warmongers, quick to make a profit off death."  
  
"Oh, really. I didn't realize that... What's your excuse?" She asked coldly.  
  
Noin proceeded to leave, pausing to look at the guard. "Since, for the time being at least, Miss Sevunti is a civilian, however this is a military vessel and base. I want you to watch her every movement and there are areas where she is not allowed. I trust you know those parameters?" Noin ordered the guard at the door. "Good, you are to be with her at all times."  
  
"But Lt. Noin? This is a military vessel. You can't let a mercenary just walk around here...or the base for that matter." The soldier protested.  
  
"What does it matter? Right now, I am not on a paid mission, which makes me a civilian. Besides, I've already been here and there nothing of any use to me. Add to that, that there's nothing of any consequence at the Antarctica base anyway. Why do you think Zechs is there?" Said Reiki in her own defense.  
  
'Right...' Thought Noin. "Look, just watch her! When we reach the base, Zechs will deal with her." He nodded in response and watched as Noin left.  
  
(Heero's P.O.V.)  
  
I watched Noin stalk out of the brig and decided to investigate the prisoner. It was only logical seeing as how the prisoner could have valuable information or resources. 'The perfect soldier must be able to use any and all available resources...' I thought as I remembered one of the things Dr. J taught me.  
  
The girl could be useful, if the rumors about her were true. I entered the room and grabbed her attention immediately. We sized each other up to put it simply. She then started to fiddle with her watch. After a few minutes, she became increasingly annoyed with it.  
  
Then she suddenly left out a frustrated sigh. "Am I correct in assuming that you are Heero Yuy?" She asked begrudgingly.  
  
I hesitated for a moment, but after a moment I nodded my head. She smiled and reached into her trench and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I looked at it blankly and then looked at her again.  
  
"Take it!" He half growled, half screamed. "It's from Mrs. Noventa." She finished in a softer tone.  
  
A/N: I know, the title had little to do with what most of the chapter contained. So sue. 


	7. Mrs Noventa's Letter

The Mercenary and the Perfect Soldier  
  
Chapter Seven: Mrs. Noventa's Letter  
  
Heero Yuy,  
  
My name is Mrs. Victoria Noventa, the wife of the late General Marshal Noventa and the grandmother of Sylvia Noventa. It has come to my attention through a trusted friend that you were the one that shot down my late husband's shuttle. And that you were on your way to see me and offer your life as retribution for this deed. After hearing what I hope to be the truth of the matter, I wrote this letter to you in the sincere hope that it finds your way to you.  
  
What I wish for you to know is that I am a general's wife and as such, I was prepared for the day when Marshal would no longer be by my side. Though it took me by surprise, I was ready for that day and the days after. It would have been foolish for me to think otherwise.  
  
But what I truly wish for you to know is that, I believe this to be a horrible mistake of war and that I do not harbor any ill will towards you. As such, there is no need to feel the that offering your life will earn you my forgiveness. You already possess it.  
  
It is my prayer that you and the other soldiers of war will some day live in peace with each other. It was something Marshal was attempting when he was killed. Please, honor his last wish by helping to bring peace to both Earth and the colonies.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mrs. Victoria Noventa 


End file.
